


The Devil Within

by TeachMePatience



Series: Limit Lust [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeachMePatience/pseuds/TeachMePatience
Summary: Taking a deep breath and biting the bullet Alec managed to get a few words out. “I need you to take control…I want you to take control.” Alec chanced a look at Magnus from beneath his lashes not knowing what he would see and his breathing hitched when met with Magnus’ predatory gaze.——————In which Alec wants to give up control and Magnus is all too happy to take it.





	The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll just leave this here...
> 
> I've never written anything even remotely smutty like this before so I have no idea if its actually any good. I just felt the need to write smut...
> 
> I feel like I need to go to church in the morning.

The pulsing lights and pounding music of pandemonium had always unsettled Alec. He felt out of control of his own senses – blinded by strobe lighting and unable to listen properly and hone his hearing. It unsettled him because of how on edge it made him feel. What he would never admit to himself is how that edge made the blood in his veins heat up and cause the hairs on his skin to rise.

The mission was over. Demons had been slain. Jace had gone after some mundane girl and Izzy had returned to the institute for a de-brief. Alec had drawn the short straw, as usual, and needed to inform the club’s owner of prohibited demon activity on the premises. It usually went one of two ways; a genuine apology or an ignorant denial of all knowledge. It generally depended on the individual. 

Alec paused in his stride when he spotted Magnus Bane lounging on a sofa raised on a platform. He was surrounded by downworlders, all fawning over him and with good reason. He looked positively sinful in a shirt open to the navel, a dark blazer and tight leather pants. Alec’s eyes licked over the numerous necklaces caressing his bare skin. He felt the burn of desire within and sucked in a deep breath hoping to quench it. His eyes locked with Magnus’ dark kohl-rimmed gaze and his throat went dry when he realised Bane was beckoning him forward. He suddenly felt hot and flustered, the music and lighting ensuring he felt anything but in-control.

As Alec approached the platform Magnus waved his hand and the surrounding downworlders left him alone with the shadowhunter. Alec’s arms felt heavy and he realised he didn’t really know what to do with them. He hoped the heat that had risen to his face wasn’t obvious under Magnus’ hungry gaze.

“A shadowhunter in my club? Now that’s not an everyday occurrence. You must have _exotic tastes_ …” Magnus began, waiting for Alec to fill in the blank.

“A-Alec” 

“Hmmm…Alexander? I like it. Rolls off the tongue” Magnus practically purred.

Alec’s eyes were wide and for a moment he forgot what he was even doing there. All that mattered was the beautiful man standing in front of him and how he made his body tingle with just words.

Magnus smirked at the dumbfounded man in front of him. He’d never been a fan of shadowhunters but this one seemed different. They were usually so assertive but this one had been taken apart by Magnus’ mere presence. He was tall, muscular and determined. Magnus had watched him and his shadowhunter friends enter the club and presumably take care of some low-level threat. He decided to see how far he could push this… Alexander.

Seeming to remember how to speak Alec started stuttering out incoherent mumblings. 

“Uh… no. I just- I’m here to…I mean we, we killed a demon. There was a demon here and I wasn’t sure if you..uh…if you knew? So that’s why I came…to tell you…about the demon.”

Alec furrowed his brow at his own ridiculousness. Did any of that even make sense? He looked at Magnus for any sign of confirmation and gulped as his eyes darkened. Magnus closed the distance between them placing a hand firmly on Alec’s chest making him walk backwards.

“How can I ever repay you? Perhaps I should keep you here to banish all of my demons? My own personal shadowhunter.” Magnus cooed seductively.

The back of Alec’s legs hit the sofa and he fell into its softness letting out gasp. He couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus’ strong form looming over him. Alec felt hot and slightly dizzy but in a good way he’d not experienced before. He’d lost all ability to speak. Magnus was planted between where his legs had sprawled apart from dropping to the couch. Alec knew he was teasing him. This was his club after all. It was natural that he’d take charge and try to assert his dominance here. Was it so wrong then that Alec wanted to stay with him? To do as he asked and not have to worry about his actions, to have someone else take charge for once in his life?

Magnus leant over Alec’s waiting form placing both hands on his lower thighs. Alec let an accidental groan slip past his lips and inwardly cursed himself. It garnered a knowing smile from the warlock and their eyes locked again. Magnus was close enough that Alec could almost feel his warm breath against the skin of his face. He could smell his exotic fragrance mixed with the sweat of the evening.

“Perhaps not…” Magnus spoke loud enough for only Alec to hear him. “But if you do want to claim your reward then I trust you know where to find me?”

Alec nodded and noted that his trousers had started to get tighter and tighter as this exchange went on.

“Use your words Alexander.”

“Yes…I mean…Yes, I know where to find you.” Alec replied, probably a little too loudly over the music. He secretly hoped the club’s lighting did something to hide the fact that his face was probably bright pink.

“Good.”

Magnus continued his wanting stare until Alec broke the gaze and dropped his eyes to Magnus hands pressed firmly into his legs. Sensing victory, Magnus made to stand stroking a hand back through Alec’s messy black locks causing the younger’s eyes to close, suppressing desire. Magnus turned and sauntered away from the couch and disappeared into the crowd. 

Alec was left sitting alone on the platform not knowing what the hell had just happened. He had never been reduced to a squirming mess quite like that before, but god had he revelled in it.

* * *  
The rain had been pouring all day but had finally eased off as night had fallen leaving behind a hot and humid atmosphere. Alec walked the unfamiliar streets of Brooklyn his heart beating a million miles an hour. He’d looked up the residence of Magnus Bane using the institute database not knowing what he’d do once he found it. Not ten minutes later he’d made excuses for leaving and headed out, knowing where his legs were willingly taking him. The day had been exhausting, filled with training exercises, hunting parties and tactful missions; Alec leading them all. He was tired. Tired of making judgement calls. Tired of holding people’s lives in his hands. Tired of the strain his decisions had put on his body. 

A week had passed since he’d been at Pandemonium but not a night had gone by where the High warlock of Brooklyn hadn’t invaded the darkest corners of his mind. He stopped outside of the building he knew to be Magnus’ and forced himself to push the buzzer before he talked himself out of it. He didn’t know what he expected. He honestly wasn’t sure why he’d come here to begin with. 

Magnus’ voice crackled though the buzzer.

“State your business, I’m busy.”

“Uh…Its Alec…from the club?” Alec hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he was.

“Alexander! I’ll never be too busy for you. Come up!”

Alec pushed the door open and made his way to Magnus’ loft. The soft butterflies that had been fluttering in his stomach on the walk over here were now hammering inside of him. What if things were different? He’d have to make up some fake issue that the institute needed help with. He edged down the corridor and saw that Magnus’ door was already open for him. A warm golden glow fell through the opening and into the corridor. Alec pushed the door open a little more and edged inside.

The inside of Magnus’ loft was just as decadent as the man himself. Filled with golden tones and plush furniture. Alec felt truly out of place in his baggy jumper and plain black jeans. Magnus was sat on the couch sipping a glass of red wine that matched the tone of his tight button-up shirt. Alec stood a little hopelessly having only taken a few steps inside and closed the door behind him. Magnus, as if sensing his trepidation rose from his position and slowly made his way to Alec, swirling his wine as he did. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure shadowhunter? I thought maybe I’d frightened you away?”

Alec felt a familiar heat rising through him again at Magnus’ proximity. “I – I’ve been busy. The institute has been busy. It’s…it’s been difficult.”

Magnus could sense Alec’s tension and practically bathed in it. Placing his wine down on a side table Magnus circled Alec and came to stand back in front of him, his eyes tearing through to his very core.

“And what can I do for you Alexander? Is this an official visit or is it more… _personal?_ ” Magnus’ eyes were practically glowing with lust.

Alec couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze. He was toying with him. He knew what he had come here for. He wasn’t going to make this easy on him. Alec fiddled his hands in the hem of his jumper watching his nervous fingers fumbling, desperately trying to decide how to word what it was he wanted. He jumped slightly when he felt Magnus’ fingers grasp his chin and force his eyes upwards. 

“What do you _want_ Alexander?”

Alec sensed a shift in the warlock. He was willing him on. He wasn’t going to make a move until Alec specifically stated what it was he’d come for. Alec knew the words were caught in his throat and tried desperately to speak them. Magnus was patient and placed both his hands on Alec’s, stopping their anxious fiddling. 

Taking a deep breath and biting the bullet Alec managed to get a few words out. “I need you to take control…I want you to take control.” Alec chanced a look at Magnus from beneath his lashes not knowing what he would see and his breathing hitched when met with Magnus’ predatory gaze. 

Before he knew it Magnus’ strong arms had grabbed hold of him and pushed him against the wall face first. His cheek rested against the cool wooden panels and he could feel the heated pressure of Magnus’ body against his back. Magnus’ lips lingered right next to his ear, occasionally nipping away at it. Alec’s breaths were coming in rasps, revelling in the adrenaline he felt coursing through his veins. He could feel Magnus pushing his crotch closely into Alec from behind. He could feel his warm breath on his neck.

“Control is something I am well acquainted with, Alexander” Magnus whispered in between tracing Alec’s deflect rune with his tongue. 

Alec squeezed his eyes closed, his mind was in overdrive and he was suddenly aware of all of the clothing he had on. Magnus pulled away from Alec’s neck and started firmly kneading his fingers into the back of Alec’s shoulders. He applied enough pressure to keep Alec firmly held to the wall but not so much as to cause any pain. His fingers slowly rubbed away at the tension in Alec’s shoulders and his voice was low and steady.

“Are you willing to trust me Alexander? This isn’t going to work if I don’t have your complete trust.”

Alec was losing himself in the pressure of Magnus hands on his body. Slowly he nodded his head before Magnus’ strong tone pulled him back to the present.

“ _Words_ , Alexander.”

“Yes, I trust you. I trust you Magnus.” Alec managed to get out breathlessly.

Magnus started manoeuvring his hands from Alec’s shoulders down to his biceps, rubbing and massaging as he went.

“Alright. Our safe word is pandemonium. If at any point you want to stop, or are uncomfortable I want you to use it. Understand? What’s the safe word Alexander?” 

“P-pandemonium.” Alec breathed out.

“You’ll tell me if it gets too much?” Magnus said.

Alec nodded again and bit his lip. “I want this.” 

Magnus hummed in approval and whispered an adoring “good boy.” He continued stroking his way down Alec’s arms, moving over his elbows and gradually made his way to his wrists. He held them tightly together admiring how Alec looked pressed against the wall with them pulled behind his back. 

Alec felt a surge of heat at his wrists and a tingling sensation surround them in Magnus’ grasp. He moaned desperately as soon as he realised that Magnus had let go of him but had used his magic to keep his hands together. He was completely at his mercy. Unable to touch or instigate anything without the warlock’s permission. He strained against his magical bonds, enjoying the tightening sensation there. Magnus firmly pulled him around to face him again and licked his lips. “Oh the things I’m going to do to you” he smirked.

Magnus closed the distance between them and roughly pressed their lips together. Alec responded by giving way to Magnus’ probing tongue. He felt his knees weaken a little beneath him but Magnus’ arms were all over him, holding him steady. His lips were passionate and perfect, awakening a pleasure that Alec had never felt before. Magnus pulled away leaving Alec frantically chasing the loss of contact. Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s chest, holding him at arm’s length. 

When he spoke Magnus’ tone was different, more dominant and Alec involuntarily shuddered. “Lets see how well you can follow orders shadowhunter. You’re going to do _exactly_ as I tell you. I’ll have you feeling so good that you’ll be begging me before the night is over with.”

Alec’s breath hitched at the naked desire he saw before him. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec felt the cool air of the loft caress his naked chest. Magnus had banished his jumper to some unseen place. Magnus looped his fingers through Alec’s belt loops and pulled him forwards, walking him slowly to the bedroom. They shared another long passionate kiss that had desire pooling deep in Alec’s stomach.

“Get on the bed” Magnus ordered, walking to leave Alec and disappeared off into an adjoining room. Alec immediately moved to climb on to the bed, struggling without the use of his hands. He sat waiting obediently for Magnus to return. The bed was soft beneath him and the bedroom was warm and extravagant. Alec’s body was humming with anticipation and he eagerly searched for any sign of Magnus’ return.

When he emerged Magnus had lost his shirt and wore only his tight black pants. Alec almost moaned as his eyes licked over the bare chest painted gold in the low lighting. Magnus grinned at the sight of his shadowhunter waiting for him. 

“Magnus…” Alec shifted a little on the bed.

“No speaking. No moving. No _anything_ unless I say so.” Magnus’ firm voice ordered. Alec bit his lip allowing himself to bask in his own helplessness. He was breathing hard and doing everything he could to obey Magnus’ commands. Magnus stalked forward and crawled up onto the bed like an approaching predator. He pushed Alec down on the bed ensuring that his arms weren’t crushed behind his back.

“You look so beautiful like this Alexander” Magnus purred as he ran a finger down the length of Alec’s bare chest stopping at the buckle of his belt. “I’m going to make you feel so good. Would you like that?”

Magnus’ velvety tone and those words were killing him and he’d barely even touched him.

“You can answer me Alexander” Magnus said sharply.

“Yes... yes, I’d like that… _please_ ” Alec managed to get out.

“Well, well, well… look who is already begging. We haven’t even begun yet.” Magnus said with a hungry glint in his eye.

“Magnus… I-I need…I-don’t know if I can…” Alec started but was immediately silenced as Magnus slapped a firm palm down on the soft area of his inner thigh. Alec winced feeling the sting course its way through the rest of his leg. 

“Remind me. Who is in charge here?” Magnus asked.

“Y-you. I’m sorry.” Alec said biting his lip harder.

“That’s right. You’d do well to remember that. No talking. I can promise you that your shadowhunter punishments are nothing in comparison to mine.”

That garnered a hint of a smile from Alec and he met Magnus’ eyes silently nodding his obedience. Magnus’ eyes darkened and he moved over Alec pushing down on him and enveloping him in a bruising kiss. He moved slowly up to his ear and down to his collarbone, biting and sucking, the perfect combination of pain and comforting kisses. Alec knew he was probably littered with dark purple bruises. He desperately wanted to release his hands to hold Magnus, to feel his smooth hard skin. It took everything he had not to moan out his name each time he caressed an untouched part of his exhausted body. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned a sleek black blindfold. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise not expecting the magical interruption. Magnus moved to cover Alec’s eyes with the material but paused on seeing his face.

“Okay?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, calming himself down.

“Words Alexander.”

“Yes…yes. I’m ok.”

Magnus smiled at him before placing the blindfold over his eyes and tying it carefully behind his head. Alec held his breath as he lost his vision. The material was soft over his eyes and ensured he was completely in the dark. He was reminded of the blinding lights of Pandemonium and how they often caused his adrenaline levels to rise. This was a whole different experience. Alec had never felt more out-of-control. He released the breath he was holding, attempting to calm himself down further.

Alec jumped a little feeling Magnus’ hands smoothing back across his chest but then melted into the touch. His breath rattled as he realised Magnus fingers were unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants agonisingly slowly. Magnus removed his shoes and socks and then continued to pull his pants off completely. Alec knew he could easily snap his fingers and magic them off just as easily but what better way than to torture him further than to do it by hand? 

Alec’s cheeks reddened and his face felt flushed when he felt Magnus pulling off his boxer shorts allowing his already hard cock to spring free. He squirmed slightly tugging at his invisible bonds knowing that Magnus was gazing at him completely naked. 

Anxious heavy seconds passed before Alec jerked in surprise feeling Magnus’ tongue lick the length of his shaft. A moan escaped Alec’s lips involuntarily and his body ached and pulled with a desperate desire for more. 

“I’ll show you just how well I can take control Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was low and Alec could feel the heat from his body hovering over his shuddering form. “I can’t have you deciding when you cum now can I?”

Alec heard another snap and moaned helplessly as he felt the cock ring at the base of his shaft, cutting off any chance of imminent release. Alec fisted his hands into the sheets behind his sweat-ridden back and swallowed hard as Magnus’ hand returned to its former stroking. 

“When you need to cum, you ask me and if I’m feeling _charitable_ I might even allow it. Understand?” Magnus whispered in between kissing and sucking at his chest.

“Yes…I understand” Alec breathed out. The blindfold was setting his body on fire. Not knowing where Magnus’ roaming hands would touch him next was killing him. He trailed across every inch of his chest, down his sides and across his collarbone. The burning desire low in Alec’s stomach both frustrated and pleased him at the same time knowing he didn’t have permission for release. 

Magnus’ mouth closed over his left nipple while pinching at the other one. Alec jerked so hard in surprise that he had almost let a yelp escape. The pleasurable pain only made him grow harder. The sensations were building and building with nowhere to go.

“Oh Alexander…the pain turns you on doesn’t it?” Magnus whispered.

Alec could feel his cheeks heating at that and he secretly thanked god that he wasn’t allowed to speak because how the hell could he answer that?! The feelings that were rousing inside of him were so intense and like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Alec felt Magnus settle in between his legs and push them further apart. If he wasn’t so lost in his own pleasure Alec would have probably felt exposed and scrutinised. All he could currently think of was the mental image of Magnus running his fingertips up and down the length of his cock.

“Hmmmm… I could look at you like this all day long” Magnus mumbled, as if to himself. 

Alec’s cock twitched with want and he strained his wrists against his bonds in frustration, wanting to drag his hands across Magnus’ smooth skin, wanting to grip his hands in his hair. He wanted to see what the warlock was doing and watch as his hands moved over his body. His own incapability of doing so turned him on and he felt that if this continued he was going to explode.

Magnus licked his tongue along Alec’s shaft once again enjoying the slow teasing of the shadowhunter beneath him. He loved watching him come undone. He loved how submissive to Magnus’ instructions he had become. 

“Tell me what you want Alexander” Magnus whispered.

Alec squirmed beneath Magnus. “You” Alec replied with soft hesitance.

“More specifically, what _part_ of me?”

“I can’t…I don’t…” Alec begged in frustration. 

Magnus seemingly took pity on him and placed a soft kiss on his hipbone before placing his mouth over Alec’s cock in a smooth motion. He took him in completely and started to slowly move. Alec moaned at the sensation of Magnus’ tongue lapping and his teeth lightly scraping. He gasped and his breaths came heavy, no longer caring if he was making too much noise. 

Alec hit the back of Magnus’ throat and the pressure that had torturously been building since the start of the evening was now becoming too much to bear. He needed release. He desperately wanted release but he needed to ask Magnus first and he didn’t know if he could get the words out.

Alec whimpered as Magnus’ mouth came off and he moved to push Alec’s legs further apart, bending them a little. He gasped as a wet finger circled his hole before being pushed gently inside. Magnus gradually introduced a second finger, then a third, and scissored Alec open, readying him for what was to come. Alec was breathing in heavy pants and before he knew it the words were flying from his lips.

“Magnus…I need to cum.”

Magnus slowly withdrew his fingers and Alec cried in frustration, squirming at the empty feeling.

“Not just yet shadowhunter. And you’re going to have to do much better than that if you want me to take this off” Magnus replied tapping lightly on the cock ring that currently caged Alec’s member. Alec bit his lip hard to stop a needy sob from escaping. He’d been driven insane by lust and he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to recover from this. 

Alec heard the sound of a zipper and his heart sped up in anticipation. He felt Magnus nudging at his entrance before a soothing palm pressed firmly on his chest.

“Okay?” Magnus asked before going any further.

“Okay” Alec confirmed and nodded. God he wished he could see Magnus and how glorious he probably looked right now. He wasn’t sure if the mental image or the reality turned him on more. Magnus pushed inside of him slowly, giving him time to adjust to the new size. 

A rasping moan escaped Alec and he arched his back off the bed. He had officially lost all of his senses and could only focus on the heavenly feeling of Magnus moving in and out of him. Magnus was huge and despite the fact that he had obviously prepared himself before entering Alec it still hurt a little to start with. It took Alec’s breath away and the slight burn of every thrust sent electricity coursing to every area of his body. His hands grasped helplessly behind him as his body was jerked up and down. 

“God you are amazing” Magnus cried out.

He increased his pace and his hands held firmer onto the soft skin of Alec’s thighs. 

“Magnus… _shit_ …” Alec called out breathlessly, completely forgetting himself.

Magnus’ thrusts had become urgent and somehow harder. Alec couldn’t bear the strain and the pressure any longer.

“Magnus… _please_ …I-I have to cum! I-I cant…”

Magnus smirked at how completely gone the man before him was. “You can do better than that Alexander…”Magnus replied.

Alec was pleading now. He could feel tears in his eyes behind the blindfold and he squeezed them shut. “Fuck… _please_ , I’m begging you, _please_ Magnus! Let me come.”

Magnus grunted loudly from the hard thrusting and moaned out in satisfaction “Good boy, that’s more like it. Cum for me Alexander.”

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec felt the pressure at the base of his cock finally release, allowing him to tip over the edge. He screamed as he came unforgivingly over his chest after what felt like an age. All of his pressures, obligations and insecurities poured out of him and he lost himself to pure unadulterated pleasure. He heard Magnus loudly groan, feeling a final thrust and smiled as he spilled inside Alec and collapsed next to him. 

Alec was pretty sure he was floating in the darkness. He was warm, comfortable and happy. He didn’t ever want to move. Some of his senses returned to him when Magnus removed his blindfold and he blinked hastily to try and adjust his eyes to the new exposure. He groaned softly as he realised that Magnus had released his hands and he gently brought them around to rest on his front. Magnus softly massaged the muscles in his arms encouraging the blood flow to return to normal. It felt good. Alec was exhausted and was about to drift off to sleep when Magnus’ voice brought him back.

“Alexander…”

Alec opened his eyes and was met with a soft and caring expression. It made his heart melt a little.

“Hi” Alec smiled.

“Are you ok?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah…more than ok. Just give me a minute and I’ll be out of your hair” Alec mumbled half asleep.

“Alexander…” Magnus repeated and his vulnerable tone roused Alec a little more. “Do you want to stay? I can make you a portal back to the institute early in the morning.” 

Magnus hadn’t made eye contact with Alec which made it easier for Alec. He was secretly pleased at the invitation to stay here in this happy bubble they’d created.

“Sure” Alec breathed out and Magnus’ head snapped up.

“Really?”

“Guess you might say I have exotic tastes…” Alec smirked and felt Magnus laugh and give him a playful nudge. Magnus’ laugh was something wonderful to behold and he couldn’t help but want to hear it again. He felt so content, his body still buzzing from pleasure despite the few little aches. 

“…plus I’m not sure I could physically move right now.”

Alec watched as Magnus waved his hand thoughtfully through the air allowing soft swirling blue waves to envelope them both and clean them up. Magnus adjusted the bedsheets so that they covered Alec and slowly tucked himself underneath too. 

“Get some sleep” Magnus whispered.

Alec’s eyes had already started to close again, his body and mind utterly drained. He felt the heated sensation of someone pressing warmly into his side and he fell asleep with a smile pinching at the corner of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> *Blushes*
> 
> What did you think?


End file.
